


Damp

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Sharing a caravan is proving more trying than Barbara first thought!Set during the episode "One Guilty Deed"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

I close the flimsy bathroom door and rest my forehead against it. My heart is racing, my breathing shallow, a pulsing ache of desire between my legs.

Damn you Thomas Lynley.

It should be illegal to look that good; damp and wrapped in a towel. Most of the time I can resist him, keep a lid on my feelings, not let them show; but right now it is taking all of my willpower not to go out there and jump him. To undo that towel and wrap my lips around his cock; licking, sucking, teasing. See his face as he comes, screaming my name.

Damn; I want you Thomas Lynley!


End file.
